Ellen
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Roger goes on the Ellen show to promote his new Cd. There is of course MR. Won 2nd place at speedrent!


**Title: Ellen**

**Author: Ragazzabella22**

**Feedback: Is to me as heroin was to Roger**

**Pairing: Mark/Roger**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Roger promotes his Cd on the Ellen Degeneres show**

**Notes: Nope**

**Special Thanks: Nope**

**Spoilers: Nope**

**Warnings: Boys kissing if that bugs you**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rent but no. Or the Ellen show but still no. Or the song Liken A Razor but still no thats Adam Pascal's.**

"I'm nervous baby." Roger whined.

Mark wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "You'll do just fine, I have faith in you."

"Aww thank you." Roger bent down buried his face in Marks neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Rog"

Just then someone walked up and taped him on the back. "Excuse me Mr. Davis your on in five, you might wanna get out there."

"Oh...ok. Bye babe."

"Bye Hun, don't worry you'll do great and I'll be in the audience the whole time." Mark gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and heading out.

Roger took his position behind the microphone as he heard, Ellen's voice come wafting through the room.

"Ok folks, we have a great guest for you today. You may have heard of him, his song Your Eyes was on the top of the billboard charts for three weeks straight, and his album just went gold. So here he is performing his new song, Liken a Razor, Roger Davis!"

Roger took a deep breath as the curtain rose and the music started.

_If you don't mind, I will start again alone_

_If you don't mind, I'll just move myself along_

_You take up my time, fill my head with delusions_

_And leave me blind, like I'm starin' at the sun_

_'Cause I can't, and I won't look away when you walk_

_But I'm through with being tied to nothing_

_I liken a razor to the way you cut the bone_

_Get down on my knees and lift you up onto your throne_

_Oh, I wasn't ready to be leaving all alone_

_'Cause your smile lights a fire in everyone_

_I finally realized that underneath the waves are rolling_

_I cover my eyes, and whisper in your ear_

_You make all the rain explode and pour the thunder on the faceless_

_I'm holding my own in the face of you_

_'Cause I can't, and I won't look away when you walk_

_But I'm through with being tied to nothing_

_I liken a razor to the way you cut the bone_

_Get down on my knees and lift you up onto your throne_

_Oh, I wasn't ready to be leaving all alone_

_'Cause your smile lights a fire _

_I liken a razor to the way you cut the bone_

_Get down on my knees and lift you up onto your throne_

_Oh, I wasn't ready to be leaving all alone_

_'Cause your smile lights a fire _

_So , Baby, if you don't mind I'll start again alone_

_And, Baby, if you don't mind I'll just move myself along_

_And, Baby, if you don't mind I'll take it as it comes_

_'Cause your smile lights a fire, in your eyes every time_

_And your smile lights a fire in everyone _

The song ended and the audience erupted into applause. Ellen walked over and put her arm around him. "We will be right back with great Roger Davis!"

--

"So were back from the commercial break, and if your just joining us were here with the new hit rock star Roger Davis." The audience applauded again and Roger just held his gaze with Mark.

"Hi Roger."

"Hi."

"So how are you?"

"I'm great, things have been really great for me lately."

"Well I would assume with your album going gold and Your Eyes being at the top of the charts"

"Yeah, its been a hell of a ride." He laughed.

"So Roger, we've gotten tons of fan mail for you and they've all pretty much asked the same thing. Are you single?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Nope I'm very much in love."

The audience erupted in a chorus of cheers. "Whose the lucky lady?"

"Well actually it's a he, and he's right over there." He said pointing to Mark who had turned a bright shade of red.

"Really wow I would have never guest, Roger Davis, brooding rock star, would be well...gay."

Roger just laughed and held his gaze with Marks. "I don't so much think of it as being gay as being just simply in love."

"Aww" Ellen cooed, followed by the audience. "I've always felt the same way. I don't like labels, I'm in love what does it matter who its with."

"I agree, I feel the same way." He finally shook his eyes from Mark and turned back to Ellen.

"So Roger, tell us what's the future have in store for you?"

"I don't really know. I know I'm starting my tour soon, but once that ends I'm really not sure. Maybe another album or maybe just take some time off to be with Mark." This statement received another round of "Awws" from the audience.

Ellen just smiled. "Well thats great Roger. Thanks again for being here with us today. I know you will do well for yourself and come back soon."

"Thank you and I will."

"Up next, we have Sean Hayes, so stay tuned!"

They cut to a commercial break and Ellen stood up and hugged Roger. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." He felt someone tap his back and he turned around and fell into Marks arms. "Hey Babe. Mark this is Ellen, Ellen this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you." Mark shook her hand.

"You too Mark."

They all turned and walked backstage. "I hope to see you back here soon Roger."

"I hope the same thing." He said walking into his dressing room.

"How did I do baby?" Roger asked kissing Marks neck.

"You were amazing, just like always."

"Thanks." He stopped for a moment.

"Anything wrong?"

"I just realized I just came out on national Tv."

Mark laughed and kissed him. "That could ruin your image you know?"

"I don't give a shit, I love you and I want the world to know!"

Mark rolled his eyes and kissed him again. "I love you too babe."


End file.
